This invention relates to prostheses, and more particularly to both the method and to a femoral intramedullary bone prostheses to be rigidly cemented into position on a person.
This invention relates to surgery and more particularly to the implanting of intramedullary bone prosthesis where an improved cementing technique may be utilized, especially in the femur.